1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music session system capable of performing a music session among a plurality of electronic musical apparatuses, a music session system server, and a program for implementing a method of controlling the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known music session systems which are capable of performing music sessions among a plurality of electronic musical apparatuses.
As an example of such music session systems, there is a music session system which enables each player of a music session to know whether or not other players are in a state of readiness to join the music session (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-165078, for example).
The above conventional music session systems, however, can use only functions which the electronic musical apparatuses have (e.g. music session function) and cannot expand their functions.